Summer Days
by Yakosh
Summary: AU where Raven doesn't run away and Summer marries Qrow (and doesn't die). Ruby and Yang are cousins. This is planned to be fairly happy and fluffy, but I plan to (most likely, assuming I even finish this) make a darker sequel (it'll have 'winter' in the name, somehow or other). T for Yang (and possibly some violence/gore).
1. Chapter 1

**AU where Raven doesn't run away and Summer marries Qrow (and doesn't die). Ruby and Yang are cousins. This is planned to be fairly happy and fluffy, but I plan to (most likely) make a sequel called Winter is Coming which will be darker, or possibly it will be a short segue to something like Winter Days.**

 **Since we get basically no information on the personalities of Summer and Raven I'm going to make Raven similar to Yang and Summer similar to Ruby.**

 **Rated T for... well, basically just for Yang (swearing, suggestive stuff).**

 **Also, Ruby (and Summer) are cat-faunus, 'cause why the fuck not. And I have a good reason. Cat ears or whatever are cute. What? It's a perfectly good reason. Plus I have some other reasons which will have to stay hidden for now.**

 **Anyway, I'm hoping fluff might be easier to write than something that needs to have a reasonable plot and whatever. Plus I can make the characters OP like I often (read: literally every fucking story I've written) do without ruining the entire thing. I kinda made Ruby's Semblance stupidly overpowered...**

 **And finally, a note to the small percentage of my few readers who enjoy Mondaiji-Tachi (If you haven't yet, you should definitely watch it though), volume 11 has finally been translated, so go read it. You can find it on baka-tsuki (it's just a link to frozensama's blogspot there though) or frozensama on blogspot.**

 **Pairing undecided. I do have a few ideas, but no spoilers.**

 **I decided to mess with the teams a bit 'cause why not. So this is what I get. Same characters, different teams.**

 **BYRN (Burn) (** ** _B_** **lake Belledana,** ** _Y_** **ang Xiao-Long,** ** _R_** **uby Rose, Pyrrha** ** _N_** **ikos)**

 **ARSN (Arsenic) (Jaune** ** _A_** **rc, Lie** ** _R_** **en, Weiss** ** _S_** **chnee,** ** _N_** **ora Valkyrie)**

 **Well, not that different. I just swapped Weiss and Pyrrha.**

* * *

 **(Third person)**

"Mom! Dad! I got into Beacon!" Ruby says, practically bouncing up and down with excitement in front of her parents.

"Aren't you a little young for that?" Summer asks.

"I guess I impressed Ozpin," Ruby answers.

"And how did you do that?" Qrow asks, slightly worried.

"Some people tried to rob a Dust shop I happened to be in..." Ruby says.

"Would 'some people' include Roman Torchwick?" Summer asks with a laugh. The man was a notorious Dust thief and recently most Dust-related thefts involved him in some way or another. Generally in some very direct way or another.

"I pushed him out of his bullhead," Ruby says somewhat proudly. Then adds, "Then the pilot threw _me_ out of the bullhead and flew away."

"Did the pilot just get lucky or..." Qrow asks, curious as to what sort of pilot could throw Ruby out of a bullhead. Ruby might not be a full-blown Huntress yet, but she was definitely far ahead of not only most people her age, but most people several years older too.

"She blocked all my attacks with some sort of glass daggers she conjured and then turned them into a bow, conjured an arrow, and shot me first," Ruby says, rubbing her stomach where she'd been hit.

Qrow froze. Conjured glass daggers which turned into a bow reminded him of someone he'd fought a couple years ago.

"What did she look like?" Qrow asks.

"I couldn't see her face really, but she was tall, had long black hair, had a red shirt, and the shirt had fire Dust imbued in it. Also her eyes glowed orange," Ruby says. "Do you know her?"

"Not sure... don't worry about it," Qrow says.

"I'm gonna go tell Yang!" Ruby says excitedly before disappearing, leaving nothing but rose petals behind. It would be annoying if they didn't smell nice and turn into a thin, rose smelling red mist after just a few minutes.

"She's way too hyper," Summer says.

"Reminds me of you when we were in Beacon," Qrow says.

* * *

"I'm so happy you're coming to Beacon with me!" Yang says, giving Ruby a bone crushing hug, stuffing her face into her... assets... and suffocating the younger girl.

"Yang... let... go... ... can't ... ... breathe..." Ruby says, pushing away from the other girl.

By the time Yang lets go, Ruby actually feels like she was about to pass out.

"You're so _AWESOME_! You got into _Beacon_ two years early. Like the fanciest Hunter training school in the world!" Yang says.

"I think it's kinda weird that _you_ are more excited than _me_ about this," Ruby says.

"You're gonna be the bee's knees!" Yang says, entirely ignoring what Ruby said.

"But I _don't wanna_ be the bee's knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees," Ruby complains.

"But you're awesome! You're super good and when you fight it looks like you're dancing and you're probably better than almost all the first year students and you're 2 years younger than everyone else! You're not normal. You're amazing. You're going to stand out, so be proud," Yang says.

* * *

"So many cool new WEAPONS!" Ruby exclaimed happily, studying the weapons of every single passerby at a glance. A Flamethrower-axe, a pair pistol-daggers, a sword-bow, an axe-rifle, a sniper-spear, a dual-bladed halberd that split in two three segments connected by chains. Any number of other weapons. And Ruby was memorizing every single one.

"Aren't you happy with your own?" Yang asks.

"Oh course I love Crescent Rose, it's just cool to see all sorts of new ones! It's like meeting new people... but better!" Ruby says.

"And maybe it will give me ideas for things to add to Crescent Rose! Like maybe I should add a full-auto mode or or maybe make the blade shoot out on a chain or-"

"I get the idea, okay," Yang says, cutting Ruby off before she can start talking about weapons too much.

"Wellmyfriendsareheregottagoseeyoulaterbye!" Yang says and runs off with a group of friends, leaving Ruby disorientated and dizzy, causing her to stumble and fall over backwards.

Straight into the baggage of Weiss Schnee. A Schnee. Who were known for not having the best opinions of faunus. And that's putting it nicely. And her hood decided to fall off.

"Gah! Watch where you're going you- you stupid animal! You could have blown us off the side of the cliff!" Weiss yells.

"I'm sorry," Ruby says quietly.

She leans down and picks up a vial of Dust that had fallen out of one of the suit cases and says—while shaking it around—, "Do you have any idea what this is? Dust! Energy! _Explosive_!"

Meanwhile, said explosive was slowly getting out of the vial, filling the air around them.

And then, in the middle of a sentence—which Ruby had stopped paying attention to at this point, trying to interrupt and apologize—Ruby sneezed.

And then they exploded, sending the Dust vial in Weiss's hand flying away from them and to the feet of a certain lover of quiet and books.

"This is EXACTLY what I was talking about! And besides, aren't you a little young to be here?" Weiss screams in exasperation once the smoke and dust clears, standing there covered in soot.

Her Aura pulses, blasting the soot off of her clothes and she continues to yell at the red girl.

"I said I'm sorry princess!" Ruby says, thoroughly annoyed and unhappy about being called an animal.

"It's heiress actually," Blake says before Weiss can respond.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, largest producer of Dust in the world," she adds.

"I knew that," Ruby mutters with a pout, not loud enough for Weiss to hear her.

"Finally! Some recognition!" she says.

"Also the company notorious for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners," Blake adds.

Letting out some unintelligible groan of frustration she snatches the Dust vial out of Blake's hands and storms off, leaving her assistants to gather up her luggage and follow after.

"Thanks," Ruby says as the girl helps her up.

"No problem. It's very courageous to not cover your ears," Blake says, then mutters, "I envy you."

"It's more that I just never needed to. I'm Ruby by the way," Ruby says.

"I'm Blake, nice to meet you," Blake says.

"Nice to meet you too," Ruby says.

* * *

After the two wandered about a bit they met Jaune and then wandered some more before finding the place they were supposed to be, at which point they split up.

"Hey Ruby, how you doing?" Yang asks.

"I fell on Weiss _Schnee_ of all people's luggage and then she yelled at me and called me an animal and then I exploded and then she yelled at me some more and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me and then a nice girl named Blake showed up and helped," Ruby says.

"Meltdown already?" Yang asks.

"NO! I _literally_ exploded! There was fire and lightning and I think some ice too," Ruby pouts.

"You! There's a crater in front of the school now!" Weiss yells.

"Oh Dust! It's happening again!" Ruby says, jumping up in surprise and hiding herself behind Yang.

* * *

 _'Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang.'_ That thought looped in Ruby's head as she sprinted through the forest, looking for her cousin and friend since... well since birth really.

 _'Blake wouldn't be so bad either... Weiss though... I really hope I don't get her. That would really suck. I really don't want to be partners with Weiss. She's mean. Even with Yang's threat to tear her tongue out and feed it to her (ewwww!) if she calls me an animal again.'_

Ruby saw some red in the distance and skid to a stop, just shy of crashing into the back of a Huntress with bright red hair. The Huntress turns and the two lock eyes.

 _'And we're partners now. At least I got Pyrrha Nikos, the Champion of Mistral, so it could have been a lot worse,'_ Ruby thinks.

"I guess we're partners now? I'm Ruby by the way, and I already know your name," Ruby asks.

"It seems so," Pyrrha says. _'She looks younger than 17. Maybe she just looks young, or maybe she actually managed to get in early, in which case she must be really good.'_

Pyrrha didn't spare a second glance to the cat-ears on the top of Ruby's head. _Thank Dust I didn't get some racist jerk,_ Ruby thinks.

"Let's look for the temple?" Ruby asks.

"Have you met Jaune?" Pyrrha asks.

"Yeah... why?"

"I had to throw my spear to catch him because he didn't really seem like he knew how to land, so I need to fetch it first. But don't worry, it's really close and I've got a tracker in it so it will only be a bit," Pyrrha says.

Ruby nods, "You only have your shield at the moment, so I'll go in front. Which way?"

"Yes. That way," Pyrrha answers, pointing in basically the direction Ruby was heading anyway. Also where there was very thick foliage.

Ruby unfurls her scythe, cutting through the foliage effortlessly.

"That's a nice weapon," Pyrrha comments. _'Also an adorable girl holding a scythe bigger than her is terrifying,'_ Pyrrha thinks.

"I know! Crescent Rose is AWESOME. She's half anti-material sniper rifle and half scythe!" Ruby says cheerfully. "Can I see yours after we get it? I love seeing new weapons!" Ruby says.

"Did you build her yourself?" Pyrrha asks, notocing that the younger girl clearly enjoyed talking about weapons.

She nods enthusiastically. "I got inspiration from my dad's weapon, but I built and designed it all on my own," Ruby says proudly.

"That's impressive, it seems fairly complicated, not to mention the skill required to actually _use_ something like that," Pyrrha compliments.

"What about yours?"

"My weapons are called Milo and Akouo. Akouo is my shield, it's got a sharp edge so it can be used as a weapon. Milo can shift between sword, spear, and rifle," Pyrrha says, describing her weapons.

"I've seen you competing. I meant did you come up with/design/build them yourself?" Ruby asks.

"I came up with them myself, but I had a bit of help making the blueprints and actually building," Pyrrha says.

"I'm a bit of a weapons geek..."

"We're here. Right up there," Pyrrha says, pointing up into a tree where Jaune hang from Milo, currently in spear form and stabbed through his clothes.

"Hey Pyrrha," he says. "...And Ruby," he adds with slight surprise.

"Hey Jaune, how are you?" Ruby asks as Pyrrha quickly climbs the tree.

"You know, just hanging out," he says.

Ruby visibly cringes. "Dust no, I have enough with just Yang's puns!"

Pyrrha yanks the spear out of the tree, allowing Jaune to drop down onto the ground.

"Sorry Jaune, I already have a partner..." Pyrrha says and then realizes something, "But! You're welcome to come with us until we find you one, or even after!"

"Alright-"

Then Weiss Schnee walks into the clearing, looking at each of the three, and then realizes her mistake and then with a sigh asks, "So which of you is my partner now?"

Jaune steps forward rather happily.

 _'Right, he was flirting with her earlier. I'd feel bad for her if she wasn't such a jerk,'_ Ruby thinks.

"I'm... sorry for yesterday, Ruby. Calling you an animal was racist and uncalled for and I yelled at you too much for a simple accident with no real harm done," Weiss says to Ruby.

"I'm sorry for exploding in your face," Ruby says. _'Is she just being nice because she doesn't want Pyrrha to think poorly of her? She was trying to be on a team with Pyrrha this morning, though it seems we don't get a choice in that. Or is she genuinely sorry?'_

"Exploding?" Pyrrha asks.

"I fell on her baggage, which was full of Dust, so some leaked into the air and I sneezed and it exploded. It... wasn't the best first day... or first impression," Ruby says.

"Oh..."

"Let's get moving, we have a temple to find!" Weiss says.

* * *

"I guess... we're partners now?" Yang asks the girl in front of her.

"Yeah, I suppose," Blake says.

"Dang... now there's nobody Ruby knows to be a partner with. I hope she finds someone nice," Yang says.

"Worrying about that won't help much, let's go look for the temple," Blake says.

Reluctantly, Yang agrees.

* * *

"Wait. Where are Weiss and Jaune?" Ruby asks.

"They were just here..." Pyrrha says.

"Let's hope they're alright, meanwhile, let's get out of this cave. I'm starting to doubt it's the temple. There's no sign of anything manmade here," Ruby says.

Pyrrha nods her agreement and the two turn around, retracing their steps.

"Do you wanna chat while we walk?" Ruby asks.

 _'On one hand we need to watch out for potential dangers, but on the other hand, getting to know my partner would be useful and most things that could sneak up on us—even if you consider that we'd be talking—would be too small to be a major threat,' Pyrrha thinks._

"Let's get to know each other a bit better," Pyrrha agrees.

"So Ruby, how old are you? Sorry if it's rude, but you don't look 17," Pyrrha asks.

"I'm 15," Ruby answers proudly.

"Isn't the normal entry age for Beacon 17?" Pyrrha asks. Of course she knew that was the case, and the real question was 'how did you get in early.'

"I... was in a Dust shop when it got robbed and managed to impress the headmaster," Ruby answers.

"That's rather impressive. However, doesn't that mean you skipped the last 2 years of school?" Pyrrha asks.

"Oh... I didn't really think of that," Ruby says, suddenly worried what she was going to do about the academic portion.

 _'So my partner is a prodigy in terms of fighting, but fairly normal in terms of academics, which means she's 2 years behind. That's going to be stressful for her, but the headmaster probably knows what he's doing.'_ "I'll help you," Pyrrha offers, wanting the girl to return to her normal state of radiating cheerfulness, even in a dark tunnel that could easily be a nest of Grimm.

"Thanks!" Ruby says, returning to her normal cheerfulness.

"So where do you come from? Also you mentioned someone named Yang," Pyrrha asks.

"Patch. It's an island a little ways off the coast. It's fairly close to Vale. A big part of why we live there—aside from it just being a really nice place—is that nobody there cares if you're faunus or not. Yang is my cousin, though we're more like sisters in how we act and we live in the same house. Our parents were all a team at Beacon before too," Ruby says.

"So do you have any siblings or other close relatives?" Ruby asks.

Pyrrha shakes her head, "No. And I don't have many friends either because everyone assumes that I think I'm too good for them or something, it's tiring."

Ruby looks down for a moment and then cheers up, saying, "I'll be your friend!"

"Thank you," Pyrrha says.

"So what about you?" Pyrrha asks.

"I'm... not very good at talking to people so I don't really have many friends. But I have Crescent Rose... though Yang keeps saying weapons don't count as friends. I don't get it. Weapons are the best friends," Ruby says.

"I agree that weapons are good friends, but they don't talk to you, so having person friends can be useful too," Pyrrha says.

"Maybe Yang will stop bothering me and telling me to go make some friends now," Ruby says.

As the two make a turn they see a light at the end of the tunnel and run out.

"Huh... this isn't where we came in, when did we get turned around?" Ruby wonders aloud.

"I don't know, perhaps one of us should climb a tree and look around?" Pyrrha offers.

"I'll go!" Ruby says and climbs up the tree swiftly with cat-like grace. _'Well, she's a cat-faunus so it's not that surprising,'_ Pyrrha thinks.

A few moments later the girl was once more standing next to Pyrrha.

"The temple seems to be that way and this exit from the cave seems closer to it than the one we came in through, so I guess we got lucky," Ruby says, pointing straight in the direction out of the cave.

"You're good at climbing trees," Pyrrha comments.

"It comes naturally to me. I've always liked climbing trees," Ruby says.

"Not that surprising, you're like a cat," Pyrrha says. Then hurriedly adds, "I'm sorry I did-"

"It's fine. I don't mind," Ruby says.

Ruby's ears twitch slightly.

"Grimm. Quite a lot of small ones, I think. Up ahead. Probably a pack of Beowolves," she says. _'I can't hear anything. Or wait, I think I hear something very faint in the distance but not enough to know anything or even notice it without knowing it's there. Faunus hearing certainly is useful,'_ Pyrrha thinks.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to use this as a chance to show you what I can do," Ruby says with a grin.

"Sure. Go ahead. Then, I won't interfere unless you're in trouble?" Pyrrha asks.

Ruby nods.

As the two drew closer to the pack, Pyrrha could hear them. And the Beowolves could hear the Huntresses.

As they entered a clearing with bright sunlight, the Grimm chose that moment of relative blindness to attack.

Pyrrha jumped back and Crescent Rose unfurled in Ruby's hand and she leapt forward, cutting a Beowolf in half from top to bottom in a single blow.

A shot was fired from Crescent Rose, positioned in such a way as to hit a Beowolf in the head and send Ruby spinning gracefully.

If asked, she would fully admit she was showing off as she danced between and around the attacks, decimating the Grimm without even employing her Semblance.

 _'I expected her to be good to get in early, but this is well beyond what I expected,'_ a thoroughly impressed Pyrrha thinks.

One Beowolf gets behind Ruby swinging down. She was trapped between that and several other attacks.

Pyrrha grabs her shield, hurling it between Ruby and the Beowolf behind her. The strike bounces off the shield and is thrown off course, however it proves unneeded as just before the strike would have hit Ruby had there been no shield and just before several other strikes hit, Ruby scatters into rose petals, which as if carried by a breeze move behind the Beowolf that had been behind her and swirl together, once more forming Ruby, who proceeds to cut the Beowolf apart, along with the two next to it, the sharp blade of Crescent Rose tearing through gaps in armor.

Several seconds later, the last of the Beowolves are dead and Pyrrha retrieves her shield. _'With how easily she brandishes that scythe, she must be a_ lot _stronger than she looks. Not that it's difficult to be stronger than she_ looks _,'_ Pyrrha thinks.

"Sorry for interfering, I thought it was needed," Pyrrha says.

"It's fine," Ruby says, collapsing Crescent Rose and putting it on her back.

"I just wanted to show you what I could do," Ruby says.

"If impressing me was your goal, you certainly succeeded. Out of curiosity, how much does that scythe weigh?" Pyrrha asks.

"A little less over 7 kilograms **(like 4 times heavier than a greatsword)** ," Ruby answers.

"You wield it very well for a weapon that heavy," Pyrrha says.

"It's all about keeping momentum. With a sword you constantly swing one way, stop the sword, swing the other way. With a weapon like Crescent Rose, I basically never stop it during a fight." Ruby answers.

"I can see that. I looks like dancing. Very pleasing to watch," Pyrrha compliments.

"Thank you." Ruby smiles from receiving praise from the celebrity warrior.

The two enter a clearing and see a ruin, along with Yang and Blake.

"Yang! Blake!" Ruby yells and bolts to them, followed closely by Pyrrha.

"Hey Rubes, I see you found a partner," Yang says, catching Ruby in a hug.

"And Pyrrha Nikos of all people," Yang says with a grin.

"She's really nice," Ruby says.

"Pyrrha, this is Yang, and that's Blake," Ruby says, pointing to Yang and then Blake.

Blake waves and Yang says, "Heya!"

Ruby walked over to the relics.

"So these are the relics? Do you mind if I take this one?" Ruby asks Pyrrha, picking up a white knight.

"I don't mind," Pyrrha says and Ruby grabs the white knight.

An Ursa bursts through the bushes at the edge of the clearing and then collapses with a burst of purple lightning behind it, a girl standing on top of it before looking at it from various angles and—with a pout—saying, "Aww, it's broken."

"Nora, please never do that again," a panting Ren says, running out behind it. Nora however was uninterested and already next to the relics, picking up a white rook and singing, "I'm queen of the castle~ I'm queen of the castle~"

Then Weiss and Jaune run into the clearing, tailed by an old Death Stalker.

"This is bad," Ruby says.

Then an ear shattering screech rings out and feathers rain down on the 8 Hunters-in-training.

Ruby takes out her scythe, knocking aside the feathers.

Yang blasts them off-course with Ember Celica. Blake dodges through them. Weiss shields herself with a glyph. Jaune and Pyrrha use their shields and dodge. Ren dodges and blocks with Aura shields and Nora knocks them away or blasts them out of the sky with Magnhild.

"This is worse," Ruby says once the attacks stop and charges the Death Stalker.

She lands a few hits, but barely chips its armor before getting thrown back to where the rest of the group was.

"What do we do!?" Jaune asks in a panic.

"Well... we need to just grab relics and get back so... run?" Ruby suggests.

"Run and live. That's a plan I can get behind," Jaune says.

"It's a cowardly plan," Weiss says.

"You got a better one?" Ruby snaps.

"Of co-" she pauses for a moment, then sighs and hunching over slightly says, "No."

* * *

 **And that concludes the first (and probably only) chapter of this new story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... I decided to not write the fight with the Nevermore and Death Stalker. Why? Cause we all know how that went... just replace Weiss's glyphs with Pyrrha's magnetism and you're done. Also not writing it right now means in the future if I need it to have happened somehow I can just use that.**

 **For pairings, I'm open to basically anything, to be honest, with the expection of Yang X Ruby.**

 **I realize that the team leader is the first letter of the team, but let me take some liberties (or in this case, a single one).**

* * *

 **(3rd person)**

"Blake Belledona, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, and Pyrrha Nikos as team BYRN **(Burn)** , lead by Ruby Rose," Ozpin announces.

After Yang hugs Ruby, the 4 move off the stage.

"And lastly, Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Weiss Schnee, and Nora Valkyrie as team ARSN **(Arsenic)** , lead by Jaune Arc," Ozpin says.

"I don't get it, why am I the leader?" Ruby asks her new team.

"You are the one who came up with the plan to kill the Nevermore, even if it was a 'little' on the completely crazy side," Blake says.

"Come on, you'll do great!" Yang says enthusiastically.

* * *

"So this is our room," Yang says as the 4 enter the room the four would live in for the next 4 years... aside from breaks.

"It seems... perfectly up to any reasonable standards for a school dorm," Pyrrha says.

"I've slept in much worse," Blake says.

"Let's get to decorating!" Ruby yells.

* * *

And a few hours later, they had stacked their beds for extra room and hung up some paintings and posters and that's about it. And unpacked. And curtains, they added curtains.

"And... we're done!" Ruby yells cheerfully.

Pyrrha chuckles at her younger partner and leader's bounciness and eternal cheerfulness and pats the adorable faunus on the head between her ears, rubbing them slightly and earning what sounded like a quiet purr from the girl, which in turn got a chuckle from Yang and Blake.

"We have classes starting early tomorrow, but we still have at least a few hours before we go to bed, what should we do in the meantime?" Yang asks.

"I don't mind just reading," the other cat-faunus in the room says.

"I wonder if they'll let us use the sparring arena today or if we have to wait till tomorrow or when a teacher is available or something...? Maybe at least a practice or shooting range?" Pyrrha muses.

"Maybe... we could do something together? Like go see a movie or something!" Ruby says excitedly.

"That actually seems like a good idea," Yang says.

"So do you have any _particular_ movie in mind, or just anything?" Blake asks.

"No... I was going to check what's in theaters," Ruby says.

"Well... there's a movie that came out recently that I've been wanting to watching. It's an adaptation of one of my favorite books," Blake says.

"Sure!"

"What _kind_ of book," Yang asks suspiciously, glancing at the title of Blake's current book and deeming a movie adaptation of such a thing inappropriate for her innocent little cousin who wasn't actually _that_ innocent _or_ little. Still she was like an overprotective big sister to Ruby and that wasn't limited to physical harm.

"It's a book about a boy who goes to a space station to train with a bunch of other people to be commanders or soldiers fighting against an alien race that they believe has the power to and intends to wipe out humanity. It's called Ender's Game," Blake says.

"Oh! I've read that one!" Ruby says cheerfully. "I definitely want to see that, didn't realize they made an adaptation."

Yang looks relieved. "Pyrrha?" she asks.

Pyrrha thinks for a moment. "It's been a really long time since I've seen a movie, I'm in," she says.

"Alright! To the movies!" Ruby yells, fist pumping.

* * *

The group of 4 boarded an airship to Vale just before it took off, it seemed they weren't the only students with the idea of taking their last day free before the strenuous classes of Beacon in the city.

Turning the flight, they chatted and got to know each other better, something they hadn't really had much of a chance to do. However they did all naturally get along, despite conflicting personalities. How Yang and Blake got along was a mystery to anyone. A quiet and introverted girl who liked reading and studying and disliked violence and a loud and extroverted girl who hated reading and studying and wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of anything at every opportunity. Their interactions

Ruby and Pyrrha weren't nearly as conflicting. Despite her status as the 'Invincible Girl' and a multiple time champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament, she was rather quiet and rather disliked her fame. It made her rather happy to be treated as 'Pyrrha Nikos' rather than the 'Invincible Girl.' Her interaction with Ruby was mostly one-sided, with her mostly just listening, but she enjoyed and absorbed the younger girl's eternal cheer. Pyrrha generally liked anyone who was willing to consider her a friend and preferably not an idol. Ruby was very shy but once she knew someone she was chatty and hyper-energetic and didn't really care about what they were, just who they were. In general, Pyrrha was more than happy to put up with her antics and listen to the various stories she'd tell, generally involving Yang and someone getting beat up. And that someone was generally not Yang.

The 4 leave the airship and Ruby pulls her scroll to get directions to the theater.

"This-a-way!" she yells after a moment, pointing in a direction and starting to walk.

"Lead on, leader," Yang teases and follows after, followed shortly by Blake and Pyrrha.

* * *

"It should be somewhere around here..." Ruby mutters.

"It's a movie theater Rubes, it's gonna be pretty hard to miss.

"It should be right around this corner, according to this map," Ruby says as they round a corner Pyrrha was sure they'd turned several times, and yet despite that, the movie theater was there.

"Well what do ya know," Yang says.

Ruby reaches for her purse but Pyrrha stops her. "I'll pay."

"But-"

"I have more money than I know what to do with, it's fine," Pyrrha insists, disregarding that Ruby herself had a large amount of money from the bounty on Roman Torchwick which she inadvertently collected.

"Take the 'offer' Rubes," Yang says.

Ruby sighs and accepts, obviously feeling bad about Pyrrha paying for an outing that was her idea in the first place.

The 4 get into line and buy tickets for nearest showing, making it into the theater just in time.

Once the four went in, they got popcorn and drinks which were once again, payed for near-forcefully by Pyrrha.

They manage to get 4 seats in a row smack in the middle of the theater, width and lengthwise. The order they sat down in was the same as their team name, Blake, Yang, Ruby, and Pyrrha.

* * *

"That movie was totally AWESOME!" Yang says.

"It was a good movie... but the book was better," Blake says.

"I loved the movie... but I've gotta agree with Blake on this one," Ruby says.

"If that's the case, then I should probably read this book," Pyrrha says, also having enjoyed the movie.

The 4 then spent a few hours wandering around, exploring Vale. Ruby and Yang had both gone to Vale quite a few times, but not enough to really know the city. Blake hadn't ever really gotten the chance to explore as part of the White Fang, and their operations were generally low in Vale which was relatively accepting of the faunus. And Pyrrha was Mistrali, so aside from the few days she'd spent in Vale on various sponsorships, she hadn't really been there.

Then they went to a restaurant. By request of Blake and Ruby, it was a sushi restaurant. Sushi (and other such foods) were part of the only remains of Mantle.

"Table for 4?" the waiter asks as the 4 enter the restaurant. Both Ruby and Blake (though Blake was more discrete about it) pull the fishy air into their noses, basking in the fishiness.

"Thank you," Pyrrha says with a small nod, taking over.

The waitress leads them over to a table in the corner. Thanks to the small divider walls between the tables along the wall which made the tables into sort of 3-walled booths and them having a corner table, they were nearly completely enclosed, since along with the 2 walls of the restaurant, there were the 2 divider walls. They were slightly shortened, creating a gap in the corner through which they could enter and exit.

Blake smiles as they enter, "I like this table," she says after they sit down and the waiter leaves them with menus.

Blake orders raw fish. Lots of it. Pyrrha... also orders raw fish, having never tried the food before since it wasn't popular in Mistral and she thought that raw fish was the most proper version of cuisine. Ruby also ordered raw fish. And Yang gets it too because why not, she liked it.

The moment their fish arrives, Ruby digs in, Blake barely restraining herself to hide that she's a faunus. Pyrrha and Yang both ate it much slower, but nonetheless they very much enjoyed it. Several more orders later (Ruby and Blake eating together far more than half of it), Ruby rubbed her stomach and says, "I think I ate too much," weakly. "It's okay Ruby," Yang says patting Ruby's head.

"It's not your fault that the fish is delicious or that you naturally like fish a lot," she says comfortingly.

Ruby just responds by quietly purring happily, earning a little giggle from Blake and Pyrrha, which in turn caused her to blush slightly.

"Are we ready to go?" Yang asks.

"We gotta pay first," Pyrrha says with a chuckle.

"I know, I know," Pyrrha says.

A waitress realizes that they were done eating and comes over, asking if they were ready for the check. The say yes and she walks off, carrying their plates with her before coming back with the check.

After Pyrrha pays, they leave and start heading back to Beacon.

"We gotta hurry or we'll miss the next airship and have to wait half an hour," Ruby says, starting to run.

"Wait Ruby! Not everyone can run as fast as you can!" Yang yells.

Ruby literally skids to a halt before grinning sheepishly. "Oh, right."

The 4 speed walked back to ship. Or rather, the 3 who aren't the leader did. Ruby was literally running circles around them the whole time.

Well, not the whole time because... "Ruby! Will you stop already?" Yang asked in an annoyed tone.

"How does she still have so much energy left?" Pyrrha asks.

"She never gets tired. If it's just running and that sort of thing, I don't think I've seen her tired once in my life," Yang says.

"Wow..." Pyrrha says.

"Ruby could run a marathon without breaking a sweat, and if she used her Aura (even without her Semblance) it would only take like an hour and a half," Yang says.

"And by 'could' I mean did. When she was like 13. 3 time in a row. And she still had energy left, but it was time for bed, so I literally dragged her inside," Yang adds.

"Do you live in the same house?" Pyrrha asks.

"Our parents were a team at Beacon, never stopped living in the same house," Yang says.

"Oh... were they a good team?"

"The best in their year, probably the entire school, even in their first year. Great team work, amazing skill, powerful Semblance's, great Aura power," Yang says proudly.

"Oh? Maybe I've heard of them?" Pyrrha asks.

"Probably not, they deliberately stayed out of the spotlight once they left Beacon and what happens in Beacon mostly stays among Hunters who were there at the time," Yang answers.

"Though... you may have, since they won the Vytal Championships... both times, but you weren't alive yet then, so easily not. They were team STRQ," Yang adds.

"STRQ... can't say I've heard of them, though winning the Vytal Championships twice in a row is truly impressive," Pyrrha says slightly in awe.

* * *

45 minutes or so later, they find themselves in their room, washed and changed and ready for bed.

Ruby's bed was stacked on top of Pyrrha's and Blake's was on top of Yang's. Ruby had instantly claimed one of the top beds and Pyrrha preferred the bottom so they took one pair and though Yang and Blake both somewhat wanted the top, neither cared much and they knew that Yang was much heavier so having her on the top of the somewhat rickety construction was probably not the best idea.

So on the left of the room (when entering) was Pyrrha on the bottom and Ruby on the top in her bed positioned on top of some gismos Ruby had run off to make real quick when they were arranging their room. They fit perfectly and it ended up being a fairly sturdy construction, something that was good because Ruby would probably be jumping in or out of that bed a lot. Yang's bed was bottom right and on top of her bed was Blake's, placed on stacks of books for some extra height.

"Good night guys, big day tomorrow!" Ruby says excitedly. Everyone buy Ruby were already in their beds, so Ruby turns off the lights and jumps up into hers.

"""Good night!""" the other 3 girls in the room say.

* * *

"Yang! Wake! UP!" Ruby practically yells in her older cousin's ear. She had woken up first and with plenty of time and woken the other 3 girls in the room. Or tried, Yang was difficult, so they all decided to get ready first and then wake her up because only one person could use the bathroom at a time anyway.

And now they were all ready to get to their classes, except Yang, who was asleep.

Ruby sighs. She pulls a whistle out of her uniform pocket which causes Blake to question, "When did you even put that in there?"

"I grabbed it before I went to change because I felt I might need it for waking Yang," Ruby answers with a giggle and a smile and puts the whistle in her mouth.

She leans down next to Yang's ear, covers her faunus ears with her hands, and whistles loudly. Thankfully the walls were soundproofed very well so it didn't bother their neighbors, but it caused Yang to stir.

"5 more minutes Ruby," she says, reaching out and pulling Ruby face first into the bed.

Ruby, however was not okay with that and blows the whistle again, right in Yang's ear. This time she herself winced because she had been unable to cover her faunus ears because her hands were pushing her away from the bed Yang was pulling her into. Blake cringed in sympathy, something that went unnoticed by Pyrrha.

Yang sits up and rubs her ear. "What the hell Ruby!" she says annoyed.

"It's time to wake up. We're all already ready to leave and if you don't hurry up, we'll go without you!" Ruby says, pointing to her watch and showing that they had just 30 minutes before their first class and this included their time to get breakfast.

"Fine. I'll get ready," Yang says, getting up and grabbing her clothes.

"Oh, and, just go get breakfast without me, I take a while to get ready," Yang says, grabbing her hairbrush.

She walks into the bathroom door, "And I can eat quickly," she adds before closing it.

"She's not kidding when she says she takes a while. She's never cut her hair in her life and she brushes it very thoroughly every morning so she takes forever. That's part of why I didn't try very hard to wake her earlier, so we would all be able to go before her," Ruby says and the 3 leave the room.

They arrive in the cafeteria and see Jaune wave to them.

"Hey!" he calls and Weiss looks not-so-happily at Ruby. They quickly grab some food—Pyrrha snatching some of the cookies off Ruby's plate and grabbing a bowl of porridge for her—and sit down across the 8-person table from team ARSN.

"Good morning. Where's Yang?" Jaune asks.

"Good morning. She told us to go on ahead and that she'd catch up," Ruby says.

After a quick exchange of greetings, the 7 eat their food with little conversation. They wanted to finish ASAP and have time to spare to get to their classes.

Yang shows up when they were nearly done (well, Ruby and Nora (who had somehow acquired pancakes, despite there not being any offered) already finished), grabs a bowl, and wolfs it down, finishing about in line with the others. Noticing that the others had finished, Ruby quickly eats her cookies and the group of 8 (the first class on the first day was the same for everyone) head to their first class...

* * *

...Which was the extremely boring (according to two certain hyperactive red-heads) Grimm Studies. The class taught—at least in theory, in practice it was the teacher telling over-glorified stories of his past—about the types of Grimm, their anatomy, their various strengths and weaknesses, and tricks for killing them.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Thus concludes the professors story that somehow included cabbages and captured Beowolves.

Immediately Weiss raises her hand. "Come on Ruby, raise your hand," Yang whispers next to her, raising Ruby's hand for her.

And of course, in that instant before Ruby can force her arm down, the professor looks over and says, "Well then Miss Rose, let's find out."

Ruby glares at Yang, who just grins at her. Weiss glares at Ruby, who remains completely oblivious.

"Come forward and face your opponent." A pair of glowing red eyes could be seen in a cage at the corner of the room, along with a growl.

Ruby walks forward and unfurls Crescent Rose (they had been instructed to bring their weapons to the class).

"Alright. Let the match... begin!" Professor Port yells and smashes the lock on the cage with his weapon. Blake looks unhappy by the pointless waste.

The cage swings open and from the shadows charges a Boarbatusk. Acting purely on instinct, Ruby leaps up and spins round, landing on the back of the Boarbatusk facing the same way it was charging. Before it can stop or turn around or do anything to throw her off, she hooks her scythe under its stomach and fires several rounds, pulling at the same time and cutting the Grimm in half all of less than a second after the Grimm left its cage.

Everyone save for Yang, especially Weiss, look onward in surprise at how fast the younger girl had killed the Grimm, which while not the strongest, was decently old and the strongest of the common types (Boarbatusks, Ursai, and Beowolves).

The Professor quickly recovers from his surprise, muttering something which only Ruby (since she was closest and had good hearing) heard, saying, "Truly, Summer's daughter."

He then claps loudly and then in his bold voice says, "Well done, well done indeed. It appears we are in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training."

Weiss doesn't look very happy, along with several other people. Yang looks not in the slightest bit surprised, and the rest of teams ARSN and BYRN look happy for her.

"I'm afraid that's all we have time for for today, be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant. Class dismissed!"

The students all started getting up, making their way out of the classroom.

"That was awesome Ruby!" Pyrrha says in a whispered yell (like the volume of normal speech but the enthusiasm of a yell and the sound of a whisper).

"It wasn't that cool..." Ruby says, looking away in embarrassment.

"Come on Ruby, stop being so modest," Yang says, patting her on the back with enough force to cause her to stumble.

"Yaaaang," Ruby whines.

Yang just giggles.

Ruby punches Yang in the face.

"Ouch," Yang says, rubbing her nose and not retaliating in any way really.

"Is this normal?" Jaune asks Pyrrha and Blake.

"They haven't done it before in the day we've known them," Pyrrha says slowly.

"I hope not," Blake answers.

"Okay," Jaune says unsurely.

Ruby had already forgotten about her previous interaction with Yang and was looking at her schedule on her scroll. A smile appeared on her face.

"What?" Yang asks.

"Next class is combat practice," Ruby says with a smile.

"Oh," Yang says.

* * *

"...Now, as none of you have had much time to practice with each other, we will not be doing team practice yet. And, one of the best ways to learn someone's fighting style is to fight them, so each of the first years will be sparring with their partner," Professor Goodwitch says.

"Second year and above teams will be doing pair matches with pairs from other teams," she adds.

"With our partners?" Blake wonders, turning to Yang, who grins.

Ruby turns to Pyrrha, smiling, excited by the idea of sparring with a strong opponent.

The class all got changed into their combat clothes and moved to the gym adjacent to the classroom.

Ruby stood across from Pyrrha with Crescent Rose in her scythe form, a sniper rifle being useless at this range. Miló was in its spear form, tipping Ruby off that she would probably throw it or charge, either way, the attack would be immediate as soon as the match started.

"No holding back," Ruby says with a smile.

"Alright, no holding back," Pyrrha says.

And true to Ruby's expectations, the instant Professor Goodwitch says begin, the spear is raised over Pyrrha's shoulder and hurled forward, firing several times to accelerate it further.

Ruby jumps to the side however the spear ever-so-slightly alters its trajectory. Ruby's eyes widen slightly as she notices the change in trajectory, but she swings her scythe backwards, timing it correctly to send the spear flying to the side and onto the ground.

Pyrrha runs towards it, raising her shield to block a strike from Crescent Rose and rolling to absorb the force. _'Damn she hits hard,'_ Pyrrha thinks as she rolls to her feet and dives the remaining distance to her spear. As she once more rolls back up to her feet, the spear had already turned into its sword form.

Pyrrha had been hoping that the alteration of the spears trajectory wouldn't be enough to catch Ruby off guard and she was not disappointed. She was also impressed by Ruby's ability to time her swing well enough to hit the spear with the hammer-like part on the back of her scythe.

She runs forward, holding her shield in front of her on instinct and forgetting that with such a long, swinging pole arm, attacks would mostly come from the side.

Reacting just in time to the side coming at her from the side, she abruptly stops her forward movement and jumps back, holding her shield to the side incase she was too slow and slightly slowing Ruby's scythe with her Semblance, however finding it almost completely ineffective. _'Her scythe... isn't magnetic? Or barely, anyway,'_ Pyrrha wonders.

She does manage to avoid the scythe swing, however is unable to react in time to the 2 bullets fire as the scythe swung by, both hitting her in the chest and draining her Aura considerably, as well as messing up her landing slightly.

Pyrrha holds her shield in front of her, wary of another gunfire attack. _'I need to get within the range of her scythe and then just keep pushing forward, not allowing her to retreat. A scythe seems more practical against Grimm then against people,'_ Pyrrha thinks.

Meanwhile Ruby just spins around from her strike and charges at Pyrrha, who holds her shield to the left.

However as Ruby approaches, she flips sideways, effectively reversing the direction of her scythe and causing it to come from Pyrrha's right. Pyrrha moves her shield in front of her and turns right at the same time, blocking the attack and getting flung back. Ruby finishes her side flip and lands, her spinning coming to a halt.

 _'I still haven't been able to even get close enough to get a single attack off. She's better than I expected,'_ Pyrrha thinks. _'This is fun!'_ Ruby thinks. Though she had managed to get Pyrrha with the surprise shots, Pyrrha had managed to block the sudden reversal of the direction of her spinning scythe, something which had yet to happen from anyone on first, or even second or third, try.

"That was awesome, I didn't expect you to completely block that, most people need to experience it a few times first, and you haven't even seen it before!" Ruby says cheerfully.

"It certainly caught me by surprise," Pyrrha says, also enjoying the match.

They both charge forward again.

Pyrrha was on the defensive most of the round, Ruby's heavy strikes and ability to keep chaining the attacks together would have been enough to overwhelm almost anyone's defenses. On one hand, if Pyrrha fully blocked the attacks, then there was enough force to throw her greatly off balance or even knock her over entirely, a situation where Ruby could recover much faster, on the other hand, if she angled her shield to redirect the attacks, then Ruby was already spinning round faster than before, striking again and shooting at her, both to use the recoil to spin faster and to shoot Pyrrha. With a combination of shooting, spinning, and various flips, as long as Pyrrha was within Ruby's range, Ruby could attack from front, back, either side, top, and even the bottom.

If Pyrrha retreated, then she was also at a disadvantage, because while she had a shield, Ruby was very agile and she wasn't a particularly amazing shot, combine that with her rifle being not very powerful—powerful enough to distract someone or shoot a grimm not in the armor, but not powerful enough to actually take away much Aura—and Ruby having a very powerful rifle, she was at a disadvantage.

Her shield could only cover so much of her, and Ruby was more than accurate and fast enough to capitalize on the fact.

This left Pyrrha with her only option being to try to close the distance between them as fast as possible and get too close for Crescent Rose. She had managed it once or twice, however each time she would only manage a hit or two before Ruby would use her Semblance—which turned out to be able to also make her move fast—to create distance once more.

Despite this, most of Ruby's hits were through Pyrrha's shield or just glancing and not taking too much of Pyrrha's Aura, even if they stopped her from counterattacking, so while Ruby was winning by a bit, Pyrrha's few good hits let her keep Ruby's Aura pretty close to her own.

However before the match could be decided either way... "Time up!" Professor Goodwitch says loudly.

The two snap out of their combat concentration and look up out of the arena pit (made this way so stray shots would be contained) and see that they'd gained quite the audience.

Ruby puts away her weapon and shakes Pyrrha's hand, "That was fun! Good match."

"Indeed, let's go again sometime," Pyrrha answers, shaking Ruby's hand.

* * *

 **So yeah, Ruby's scythe is made of titanium... not so magnetic. Sorry Pyrrha.**

 **Anyway, please follow, favorite, and review. Tell me what you thought. Feel free to ask for things. Pairings, adventures, bad guys (though they'll only last a short while each time), good guys (I probably won't accept OC's, but feel free to ask), whatever else you can think of.**

 **I'll try to reply to reviews if I can (especially if they're questions).**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter... things happen. This chapter begins right where the last one left off.**

 **To the guest saying that the Blake should be the leader of BYRN because it starts with B and if I want Ruby as leader I should find a name that starts with R, the names need to be colors, so... I highly doubt it's possible, trust me, I tried. Thanks for the review anyway, I guess.**

 **I recently decided to finally watch One Punch Man... and it's awesome and way better than I expected, especially since I love carefree and OP MCs. And he's like the epitome of that, worrying about sales while fighting a terrifyingly powerful monster. Sad that there isn't a second season, but just a few days ago, Madhouse apparently announced that there will be. _Madhouse_ making a second season. This is a thing unheard of!**

* * *

 **(3rd person)**

"This is awkward... there's a lot of people looking at us," Ruby says quietly.

And indeed their were. Everyone who'd been having their match had already finished and so the whole class had been watching their fight.

"They were just watching our match," Pyrrha says.

* * *

There weren't enough arena's for all the pairs to fight at the same time, the main reason why there even was a time limit aside from the class length. The teacher had told them to go take a shower after their fight (instead of after the gym class which normally follows) because they were both drenched in sweat. Especially Ruby.

"I'm soo tired!" Ruby whines as she puts Crescent Rose back in her locker with some difficulty.

"I can't remember the last time I had such a challenging fight," Pyrrha says.

"Still, I didn't expect your scythe to be non-magnetic," Pyrrha says with an 'oh well' smile.

"Magnetism? Is that how you controlled your spear and shield in midair?" Ruby asks, taking off her combat clothes and leaving her in her underwear.

"Yes, my Semblance is magnetism," Pyrrha admits.

Ruby grins slightly, "All the metal in Crescent Rose, aside form some wires, is titanium."

"Yeah, I thought it would be something like that," Pyrrha says.

"Well, either way Ruby, you're really good. You caught me off guard quite a few times during that fight, which is quite a few times more than happens normally," Pyrrha says.

"You're awesome too, most people can't stand up to continuous attacks from all sides," Ruby says with a smile.

"You didn't use the scattering into rose petals thing even once in our fight, why?" Pyrrha asks.

"First it's somewhat disorienting, second, once I start forming back into a person, I can't stop the process, but you can already see where I'm going to appear, so you would be able to basically get a free attack off. In general, you could see where the rose petals go, so even if I use it to avoid an attack, I'm just opening myself for _any_ attack of your choice. That's why it's more effective against Grimm, who are too stupid to capitalize. Also I can only use it so often, so against a person I try to save it for when there's some heavy attack I can't dodge, and then I try to just get as far as I can before reforming," Ruby explains.

Pyrrha pauses to process what was said for a moment and then says, "I suppose that makes sense."

"There is _one_ way I can use it against a person though, but not in such a fast-paced fight," Ruby says, suddenly rose petals start forming and filling the room, once the room is filled with rose petals floating about after 10 or so seconds, Ruby scatters.

 _'I see... so if there are a bunch of rose petals in the air, I don't know which ones are her. Still, I should be able to watch for a cloud of moving ones...'_ Pyrrha thinks, trying to see rose petals where Ruby was moving, and finding none.

"Boo!" Ruby says from behind her, startling her.

"How did you do that?"

"You were looking for moving rose petals, right?" Ruby asks.

Pyrrha nods.

"However the rose petals natural move around, so if I just disperse the rose petals that are me and you can't see a general pattern," Ruby says.

"Unfortunately, it takes prep and concentration and the rose petals only last a short while," Ruby says, catching a dissolving rose petal.

"I see. Anyway, as nice as it is that the room smells like roses and not sweat, we should probably go take our showers," Pyrrha says.

Ruby suddenly blushes, realizing she was in her underwear the entire time.

* * *

"Hey Ruby, Pyrrha, you two were both awesome!" Yang says.

"That was one of the coolest fights. Evers!" Nora says.

Weiss looked unhappy, but was trying to hide it. Probably because she found out that either A, there was someone as strong as her role model, Pyrrha, or B, that Ruby was way, way stronger than she was.

"I didn't realize Ruby was that strong," Blake comments.

"Who did you expect to win?" Blake asks Yang.

"Well... I've never seen Ruby lose, except against fully trained Hunters or when she was just starting, and even that not always, but Pyrrha's got basically the same track record against stronger opponents, I really had no idea of either's limits," Yang answers.

"Are all the other matches over?" Ruby asks.

"No, there's still some people fighting," Yang answers and the 8 walk over to the edge of pit where 2 third years were fighting 2 others.

"How did your match go?" Pyrrha asks Yang and Blake.

"I won, but Blake's pretty tough," Yang says.

"Your Semblance feels so unfair," Blake says.

"Ruby doesn't seem to have _too_ much trouble with it," Yang says, pouting somewhat.

"You shouldn't compare people to Ruby, it's completely unfair," Blake says jokingly.

* * *

"Uh... Ruby, are you alright?" Pyrrha asks as the girl falls face first on her desk.

"I can't do this..." Ruby whines without lifting her head.

"This assignment is due until next week, you don't need to finish it right now," Pyrrha says, walking over to Ruby and putting a hand on her back.

"But I _hate_ studying. If I don't do it now, I'll never get around to it," Ruby complains.

"Okay, do you want some help?" Pyrrha offers.

"Yes please," Ruby says.

"What are you having trouble with? Math," Pyrrha asks, leaning over Ruby's shoulder to look at her computer.

"No! Math is awesome. Without it I couldn't have made Crescent Rose, or the bullets, or the program which predicts where my bullets will hit-"

"Wait, Crescent Rose has something like that?" Pyrrha asks.

"Yeah!" Ruby says cheerfully.

It seemed she was writing the history essay due next week (and given earlier today).

"Ruby... did they not yet cover how the Great War started in your school?" Pyrrha asks, not remembering exactly when she learned about it.

"No," Ruby says sadly.

"Hmm... that was just recently, huh," Pyrrha wonders aloud.

"How about this, you take a break for now and we'll go get something to drink, and meanwhile I'll tell you about it," Pyrrha suggests.

"Alright," Ruby says with a sigh, closing her laptop. She stretches and yawns and get up.

"I feel like I've been sitting for _hours_ ," Ruby says.

"You have, Ruby," Pyrrha says.

"Eh... wait really?!" she exclaims.

"That means it's already late," she says with a frown. She runs over to the window and pulls aside the drapes, seeing the sky darkening, close to sunset.

"Oh well," she says with another sigh.

"Come on, let's go get some coffee," Pyrrha says.

The two walk exit their dorm and Ruby asks, "Oh yeah, where are Blake and Yang?"

"Yang dragged Blake off for partner bonding or something. I mean literally dragged her off, I'm surprised you didn't notice," Pyrrha answers.

"I've lived in the same house as Yang for 15 years. If I let that sort of thing bother me much, I'd always be distracted," Ruby says.

The two walk down to the small kitchen in the dorms where people could make themselves things like coffee or a small snack. Theoretically, it was also equipped with a stove and such but because the cafeteria food was pretty good, people didn't really use it. Or that's what the second year students they'd asked about it told them.

* * *

"Ruby, you should really go to bed, you can finish it tomorrow. If you don't go to bed soon, you'll be sleepy tomorrow," Pyrrha says. Yang and Blake had yet to return but they had called and said they were on their way back.

"But I'm nearly done!" Ruby complains.

Pyrrha chuckles, she hadn't expected Ruby to be the kind to stay up late studying. Playing games? Maybe. Studying? No.

"When Yang and Blake come back, go to bed, alright?" Pyrrha says.

"Hmm... maybe," Ruby says.

A few minutes later, Blake and Yang enter the room. "Hey guys!" Yang says.

"So... tired..." Blake mutters and climbs into her bed, fully clothed, and collapses face first.

Yang walks over to Pyrrha and quietly asks, "She been there all day?"

"Pretty much. We went to get some coffee earlier, but aside from that, yes," Pyrrha says.

"Ruby, time to go sleep," Yang says to Ruby, putting a hand on one the sitting girl's shoulder.

"In a bit," Ruby answers, not really paying any attention to Yang.

"What happened to going to bed when they got back?" Pyrrha asks.

"I said maybe," Ruby answers, continuing to type and not looking away from her screen.

"Ruby, you have 10 minutes, and if you don't finish up by then, I'm forcing you to go to bed, even if it means tying you down," Yang says.

"If she resisted enough for tying her down to be necessary, wouldn't it also be completely pointless since she can do that scattering into rose petals thing?" Blake asks.

"I didn't mean literally," Yang answers.

"Fine. I should be done in ten minutes," Ruby says.

"Now go away," she adds because Yang was still hanging over her shoulder.

"Yang, you should probably do your homework too at some point," Blake comments.

"I'll get to it," Yang says, waving her off.

"No she won't," Ruby says.

Yang scowls. "I thought you were doing _your_ homework."

"I am, you're just loud enough that I can't ignore you," Ruby says before suddenly disappearing, appearing standing next to her bag and pulling something out. A pair of headphones.

They were wireless and specially modified to be charged with Aura (much like scrolls made for Hunters).

Ruby sits back down and turns on her music, continuing to work on her essay.

* * *

"...And done," Ruby says closing her laptop, getting up, stretching, and yawning. She takes off her headphones and puts them on her desk, next to her computer.

Yang grabs Ruby from behind, literally picking her up and throwing her onto her bed.

"Yang!" Ruby says with an angry pout before jumping back down, grabbing her sleeping clothes, and stomping into the bathroom to prepare for bed, leaving behind a giggling Yang.

The door opens, a bottle of shampoo flies out at inhuman speed and hits Yang square in the face, the door having already closed. "Ouch," Yang says after catching the shampoo, rubbing her nose.

"You kinda deserved that," Blake comments from her bunk where she was reading her book, though it looked like she was wrapping up.

"Oh shut it, Blake," Yang says in a playful tone before turning off the light and getting into her own bed.

* * *

Two weeks later, when they were already settled in and used to their schedule, teams BYRN and ARSN (Ruby and Weiss still didn't get along) sat together at lunch.

"Gah! Let go! It hurts!" a rabbit faunus cried as Cardin Winchester, the school bully, and his team yanked on her ears.

"See, told you they were real," Cardin says to his teammates. Blake fumed inwardly, but was too scared of revealing her own faunus heritage to do anything. Ruby on the other hand, grinned devilishly.

"I'm gonna go get myself another drink," she says, her devilish grin turning into an mischievous smile, gulping down the last of her milk.

She stands up with her tray, walking past Cardin to the drink machine and pauses at it for a bit before picking the sweetest, strongest smelling, thickest, gooiest, and stickiest drink and filling the cup to the brim with the pomegranate (it stains) goo. Yang, realizing what Ruby was planning to do, chuckles to herself as Ruby makes her way back. Just as she past behind Cardin's back, she 'trips,' then 'catch' everything on her tray with it again, except the drink, which bounces at an angle and lands upside down on the top of Cardin's head.

A deathly silence falls over the room as people turn to look, then Ruby utters a quiet and utterly innocent, "Oops, sorry."

Some people remain frozen, others start laughing madly. Yang, Blake, Jaune, and Nora were most certainly in the latter category. The rest of the two teams were in between, certainly approving and laughing inside, but not the type to not hide it.

She then shrugs, picks up the cup, and walks back to drink machine. Well, starts, at that point Cardin snaps out of his stupor and fumes. _He_ was the one who did that sort of thing! _He_ was the one people feared! He _wasn't_ the one who people spilled drinks on and pretended it was an accident!

Cardin gets up, entirely forgetting about Velvet, gets up and turns towards Ruby before yelling, "Get back here!"

Ruby turns around with a 'who, me?' expression, causing Cardin to fume harder and those laughing to laugh harder. Yang bangs the table with her hand, muttering, "That's just cruel, Ruby."

Velvet, who was terrified for Ruby, manages to send her a grateful look.

Ruby just smiles back.

"Why you smiling, you little bitch?!" Cardin nearly yells.

Ruby tilts her head curiously, her smile never fading.

With a furious expression on his face, he punches towards Ruby, however just before Ruby evades or he would have hit if she didn't, a purple barrier appears between them. "Ms. Rose, Mr. Winchester," Professor Goodwitch says in a not particularly happy voice.

She walks over to them and grabs them both by the ear (human in both cases), dragging them off. Ruby quickly follows instead of struggling like Cardin and the Professor lets go of her ear. She turns towards her friends and gives them a thumbs up with a 'worth it' expression on her face.

* * *

After she dragged them a little way she told Ruby to stay put while taking Cardin to clean himself up. They were all currently in their combat clothes, because after lunch they were all going to Forever Fall Forest to gather some sap, which meant that Cardin's was stained. Of course, Ruby didn't feel bad in the slightest, he was a rich asshole and his parents would buy (or likely, get custom made) him a new one if he didn't already have a spare.

A minute later she came back without Cardin, took Ruby to the Headmaster's office, and told Ozpin what the situation was.

Ozpin's response was rather surprising.

"Ms. Rose, while I understand how he may have deserved that and giving him a taste of his own medicine, in fact he likely did, however... don't you think pomegranate is going a little too far?" he asks.

Both Ruby and Professor Goodwitch froze. Ruby's thoughts were along the lines of 'that's much gentler than I expected' while the Professor's were along the lines of 'that's far too gentle.'

Then what follows next surprises her probably even more, "So while you in most cases should not do something of the sort in the future, if you do, do try to make it so that there's no permanent damage," he says. Ruby's mouth opens and closes a few times before she shuts it and nods.

"Well, now run along," he says, turning from her on his swiveling chair back to his desk, covered in papers. He presses a button on the armrest of his chair and the door opens (it wasn't locked), informing her clearly that she was supposed to leave. And she does.

"Ozpin, that is far to gentle!" Glynda says, annoyed.

"Really? I felt that Mr. Winchester deserved that," Ozpin answers, not looking up from his papers.

Glynda sighs. "What of Mr. Winchester?"

"I'll leave him to you, I'm busy," he says.

* * *

Somewhere in the dorms, a changing boy shudders in fear.

* * *

Ruby gets back just as the rest of her friends were finishing lunch and hurriedly finishes.

"Did you get in much trouble?" Yang asks.

"Professor Ozpin told me not use something that stains next time," Ruby answers and continues eating.

The other 7 at the table freeze, then after a few seconds Weiss says, "You're kidding me."

"I think he felt like Cardin deserved that, but it wouldn't do for the Headmaster to have students doing that sort of thing to each other so I nominally got in trouble," Ruby says with a shrug, eating her last cookie and drinking the last milk in her glass.

"What about Cardin?" Blake asks.

"I dunno, Professor Goodwitch sent him to get cleaned up first," Ruby answers.

* * *

 **And that concludes this chapter! Yes, I am omitting the whole 'Jaune cheated his way in' between this part and Forever Fall. In fact, here he's just a lousy student by Beacon standards who happened not to have a landing strategy, not someone with literally zero training who cheated his way in.**

 **I felt like ending it here because otherwise I'd either take forever to post this chapter or it would end in a bad place, so sorry that it's a bit on the shorter side compared to come of my other stories.**

 **Also thank you to Wulfstorm and THB4 (especially you, long reviews are awesome) for reviewing and everyone who followed or favorited (it's already too many people to just post them all here).**

 **Anyway, please follow, favorite, and review. As I said last time, tell me what you thought, just ask for things, or ask a question Pairings, adventures, bad guys (though they'll only last a short while each time), good guys (I probably won't accept OC's, but feel free to ask), or whatever else you can think of.**

 **I'll try to reply to every review, at least while I can. To guests, if you ask a stupid question, I will still answer. And I will answer in the author's notes where** **everyone will see. So if you don't want that and still want to ask a question that might be stupid, just make an account. In general though, guests asking questions is annoying because there's no way to directly reply.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, so who knows, maybe it will get somewhere, anyway, here's chapter 4!**

 **Also an added note to the guest I responded to last chapter, if you want to be taken seriously, please, learn to use capital letters. Unlike something like punctuation which can be a bit complicated, they're really, really simple.**

 **The new character short that was released by Rooster Teeth just made Ruby's ability to scatter into rose petals canon. F*ck yes. I mean, it doesn't seem to work exactly how it works in my story but still.**

 **PS. This chapter took a few days longer than I planned because at first I ended up writing a different fanfiction because I got an idea for it (which I guess is totally my fault) and then the next day there was a party for** **Rosh Hashanah** **(Jewish New Year) and I didn't really get a chance to write.**

 **We've surpassed 1200 views, 30 favorites, and 45 follows. Thanks!**

* * *

 **(3rd person)**

"Professor Peach has requested some sap samples from the trees deeper in the forest. Lots of samples. Each person will fill 1 jar of sap. Now remember, this forest has a not inconsiderable amount of Grimm, so everyone should stick with their teams and avoid getting separated. And remember, if you do get separated, the last thing you want to do is panic. Panic attracts the Grimm. If you encounter powerful Grimm, retreat and get help," Professor Goodwitch says.

"Let's go!" Ruby says.

Pyrrha, Yang, and Blake follow Ruby as they head deeper into the forest in order to be slightly away from the rest of the group.

When they stop a little ways away, Ruby hands each of the other 3 jars before grabbing the last one off the tray she was carrying them on and setting the tray down.

"I'm gonna check that there aren't any Grimm around here real quick," Ruby says before scattering into rose petals.

"She can see while she does that?" Blake asks in surprise.

"Yeah, it's like she chooses where she'll reappear ahead of time either," Yang answers.

"That's really useful for scouting," Blake says, thinking of how useful something like that would have been for the White Fang.

"What happens if she moves through fire or something?" Blake asks as she starts gathering the sap.

"Not much, the petals are resilient and if they are destroyed, new ones are created to take their place. But they're basically entirely fireproof. Like no non-Dust-based fire is going to destroy them. I don't know exactly how it works because Ruby never told me, but I _have_ shot a whole lot of fire at her while she was doing it during some sparring matches... a disappointedly low amount of effect," Yang says.

 **(The only non-Dust-based fires would be things like wood fires, they don't use flammable gases or whatever because they have Dust)**

"Oh," Blake answers.

A few seconds later the petals drift back and swirl back into Ruby.

"There _was_ a couple Beowolves," Ruby says.

* * *

"Something's coming," Blake comments.

"And it has a lot of legs," Ruby adds, concentrating for a bit before saying, "8 of them."

"So a Death Stalker?" Pyrrha asks.

"Probably," Ruby answers, closing her jar which she had just finished filling.

The others also get ready.

"It doesn't sound very big though," Ruby adds, confirming what Blake was thinking.

Gamble Shroud, Ember Celica, Crescent Rose, and Miló and Akoúo̱ are all drawn, the 4 getting ready for combat.

Trees collapsing can be heard in the distance and Ruby says, "Correction. It was far, not small."

"Aren't you a little young to be going deaf?" Yang asks.

"Pfft, like you could figure that out even if you could hear it," Ruby replies.

"Even I can hear it now, not just the collapsing trees," Yang says.

Soon the collapsing trees start being visible, shortly followed by the Death Stalker itself. And it was followed by a bunch of Beowolves, which while not very dangerous on their own, would make it difficult to fight the Death Stalker.

"Pyrrha, Blake, you two keep the Death Stalker focused on you and distracted. Yang, you and I will clean up the Beowolves, we can figure out what to do with the Death Stalker afterwards," Ruby says.

"""Right!""" the rest of BYRN agrees, Pyrrha rushing towards the Death Stalker while Blake started aiming at its eyes as best she could with her handgun, shooting it.

"Yang, take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right. If either finishes first, help the other, not Blake and Pyrrha," Ruby says before leaping off into the pack of Beowolves and spinning around, firing round after round to further increase her spin speed.

The Beowolves—not known for their intelligence, even among Grimm—jump straight into the meet grinder, killing themselves.

It literally took seconds for Ruby to clean up her half, her sharp, momentum based weapon with wide reach making extremely quick work of the soft, young, and practically unarmored Beowolves.

And then a few tens more to clean up Yang's half with her help.

They go to where Pyrrha and Blake were shooting (to no effect) and then dodging the Death Stalker and Blake comments, "Wow, that was real quick."

"So... how do we kill this thing?" Pyrrha asks.

"Let's start by removing its stinger, it will be a lot easier to manage then and the joint is weak," Ruby says.

"Pyrrha, could you give me a boost?"

"What do you mean," Pyrrha asks.

"I would run and then just before I get to you, you would turn around with your shield up, then I'll jump on your shield and you push then," Ruby says.

Pyrrha pauses to think for a moment before saying, "That would probably work if you didn't use your Semblance while you run at me, because if do you I won't be able to react properly."

"Yang, once I drop the stinger onto the top, I want you to try to drive it in. The stingers are insanely sharp, heavy, and dense," Ruby says.

"Alright," Yang says.

Ruby makes some distance while Pyrrha takes a few steps away from the stalker, allowing Yang to take her place.

She raises her shield and squats down, giving Ruby a thumbs-up.

Ruby nods and sprints forward, starting to spin with Crescent Rose, causing Pyrrha to wonder, _'Is she immune to being dizzy?'_

Ruby jumps, landing on Pyrrha's shield, then Pyrrha pushes up as hard as she can and Ruby jumps with her Semblance, going into a blindingly fast spin and flying towards the Death Stalker's tail, Pyrrha turns and sees that despite spinning a ridiculous speed, Ruby had managed to aim the jump perfectly, her scythe slamming into the tail and cutting halfway through the joint connecting the stringer and the tail.

She then plants her feet on the gigantic stinger, trying to pull her scythe through, combining it with repeatedly firing the sniper rifle built into her scythe. With every shot, the blade jumped through a bit. The Death Stalker screeched and swung its tail, but Ruby persisted and just as it stopped swinging the tail, she finished cutting through it, dropping the stinger onto the top onto a relatively soft spot and it pierces a short way through, however before Yang can drive it in, a purple outline surrounds it, forcing it deep into the Grimm, causing it to screech and spasm before collapsing limp.

The 4 turn to where Professor Goodwitch stood with her riding crop which she used as a wand raised.

"We totally had that," Yang comments.

"What part of 'if you encounter powerful Grimm, retreat and get help' do you not understand?" she asks, obviously annoyed.

"The 'powerful Grimm' part," Yang comments.

"Shut up Yang," Ruby says quietly, elbowing Yang.

The Professor sighs and puts a hand to her forehead before running it down her face.

"Sorry Professor, I thought we could kill it," Ruby says, looking at the floor.

"Well, it doesn't seem that you're wrong in that regard, so I'll let you off this time, but be careful in the future. Grimm such as this one are extremely dangerous as a single misstep can lead to severe damage," the Professor says. She glances at the dismantled pack of Beowolves whose states of dispersion suggested having been all killed within a seconds of each other and mutters something about brutally efficient weaponry and being Qrow's daughter.

"Are you done collecting sap?" she asks.

The 4 nod. "Then you're staying where I can see you so you don't get into any more trouble."

* * *

"Team BYRN a bunch of idiots," Glynda rants in Ozpin's office.

"How so?" Ozpin asks, looking up from his work at the mention of the team.

"During the trip to Forever Fall Forest they managed to run into what was probably the most dangerous Grimm in the entire forest and then instead doing what I said and getting help, they decided to fight the thing!" she says in an annoyed tone.

"Were they winning?"

"Ehh?"

"Were they winning when you showed up?" Ozpin clarifies.

She sighs. "Yes, I suppose my interference was unneeded."

"Then how was what they did stupid?" he asks.

"Because if they _had_ gotten hit, they could easily have gotten injured or killed!" she says.

Ozpin sighs. "They see what _did_ happen. They don't have enough experience to see what _could_ have happened like you do," he says.

"I suppose you're right," she says with another sigh.

"So how did the trip go?" Ozpin asks.

"Eh?"

"How did the rest of the trip go?"

"Oh, it was fine. Nothing much happened, aside from an Ursa Major that attacked team CRDL," Glynda sighs at the team of bullies name, "which was promptly defeated by team ARSN which happened to be nearby."

* * *

"Hey mom, dad!" Ruby says into the laptop which she was holding on her lap while sitting on Yang's bed, the owner sitting next to her and mimicking her.

On the screen was a video of team STRQ.

"Hey kiddo, firecracker," Qrow says, referring to Yang by her nickname.

"So how's Beacon?" Raven asks.

"Great so far! Ruby and I are on the same team and Ruby's the leader. My partner is a nice, quiet, book loving ninja girl and Ruby's is Pyrrha Nikos, who's really nice," Yang says.

Currently the only two people in the dorm were the 2 cousins.

"Pyrrha Nikos... the 'Invincible Girl'?" Tai asks.

"That one, she's about as good as you would expect. She and Ruby were sparring but they ran out of time and had to call it a draw," Yang says.

"It was in combat class, so by the time they were finished, the whole class was watching. And with good reason, it was an awesome fight. Pyrrha managed to keep up with Ruby's hurricane of steel—or titanium, as the case my be—upon seeing it the first time, she didn't get hit fully by Ruby flipping direction even once. Crazy reaction time," Yang adds.

"Well she is the strongest Huntress-in-training in Mistral, at least of her age," Summer comments.

"It wasn't the amazing," Ruby mutters.

"Ruby, too much modesty starts to sound like an insult to your opponent," Summer says.

"Have you guys gonna on any training missions yet?" Qrow asks.

"It's been a little over 2 weeks since they started," Raven points out.

"Actually we did go on a little mission yesterday," Ruby says.

"Oh?" Raven asks.

"Nothing too exciting, just gather some sap from Forever Fall Forest for research or whatever," Ruby says.

"Anything interesting happen?" Tai asks.

"We ended up fighting a giant Death Stalker, we nearly killed it before Professor Goodwitch showed up and finished it and then got angry at us for not retreating and getting help," Ruby says.

"Very Glynda like. Well, either way, it's still good advice," Qrow says.

The door to the dorm room opens and a sweaty Pyrrha walks in.

"Oh hey Pyrrha!" Ruby says, waving to her.

"Hey Ruby," Pyrrha answers.

"I'm going to take a shower," Pyrrha says.

A few minutes later, when Pyrrha came out, Ruby and Yang were still on the phone with their parents.

"Oh! Pyrrha, come over here and say hi!" Ruby calls, waving Pyrrha over.

She walks around the two and sits down on the other side of Ruby from Yang.

"This is Pyrrha," Ruby says, gesturing to Pyrrha. Each member of team STRQ introduce themselves as well.

They chat a bit and then Raven says, "Well goodnight you three, no staying up late Yang."

"That applies to you too, Ruby!" Summer says right before they hang up, leaving no room for objection.

"Your parents are nice," Pyrrha says the two.

"I think I've seen them on the news," Pyrrha adds.

"Yeah, they've gone on a few missions together fairly recently doing fairly major things," Ruby answers.

"Like they wiped out a _HUGE_ Grimm infestation all by themselves!" Ruby says.

"Raven and Qrow are siblings, right?" Pyrrha clarifies.

"Yeah," Ruby answers.

"Aunt Raven has an awesome Semblance. In an individual exchange of blows it's useless, but if you consider a whole battle it starts to be useful and for an entire mission, it's very, very useful," Ruby says.

"What is it?" Pyrrha asks. Ruby pauses for a moment, wondering whether it was okay to reveal the Semblance. Some people actively, blatantly, and continuously use their Semblance in combat, as an indispensable part of their fighting style. An example of such a person was Yang. Blake was also such a person though to a somewhat lesser extent.

Then there were people who used it a lot, but stealthily, not letting their opponents even realize something other than normal combat was going on. Pyrrha was like that, using her magnetism to redirect attacks ever-so-slightly. She relied on it heavily, but it wasn't completely required.

There were also the people who used their Semblance blatantly, but it was more suited to being used in specific situations not generally applicable to practically any fight like Yang's, Blake's, or Pyrrha's. An example of such a person was Raven. With the ability to create portals, it could turn the tide in a battle, but it was also not something you could really hide.

And lastly were the people who hid there Semblance to the last possible moment, using it as a trump card, either to flee or finish their opponents. Ruby was like this for some parts of her Semblance and in the first category for others. In general, she mostly uses the speed part and saves scattering as a move to dodge an attack she can't otherwise and which would be crippling.

Since Raven was someone who freely showed her Semblance, Ruby decided it would be alright to say, at least without specifics. "She can create portals which other people can also use, I don't know the max time they can stay open or how far they can go though, however it is far enough to be practical for travel."

"That does seem useful," Pyrrha says with a nod.

"Ruby, you heard Aunt Summer, go to bed," Yang says.

"That applies to you too, doesn't it?" Ruby asks.

Yang sighs, "Yeah, it does."

"Well, good night you two," Pyrrha says.

"What about you?" Ruby asks.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed too," she answers.

* * *

 **(At the end of the first month at Beacon, Saturday)**

"Hey Ruby," Jaune says.

"Oh hey! What's up?" Ruby says, skidding to a stop next to Jaune from her run. She was panting slightly and a bit sweaty.

"Nothing much. I had an idea though," he says.

Ruby nods for him to continue.

"We should have a match between our two teams. 4v4, you know, for practice," Jaune says.

"That does sound like a good idea, I'll ask my team," Ruby says.

"Thanks," Jaune says.

"So what are you doing?" Jaune asks.

"Oh just running a bit, but I actually just finished," Ruby says.

"By 'a bit' she means like 10 kilometers," Yang says, tossing Ruby a small towel.

"When did you get here?!" Jaune asks in surprise.

"I've been here the whole time, actually," Yang answers.

"What... seriously?" he asks Ruby.

"Yeah," Ruby answers with a nod.

"14 minutes 34 seconds Ruby. New Semblance-free 10 km run record," Yang says.

"Really?" Ruby asks in surprise.

"I finally beat mom!" she says, literally jumping into the air.

"10 kilometers... in 14 and a half minutes? Without your Semblance?" Jaune asks, dumbfounded.

"I did use my Aura though," Ruby says.

"Still..." he mutters.

"Ruby, come on, we promised Blake to meet her once you were done," Yang says.

"Right, coming Yang," Ruby says.

* * *

"So what did you have planned?" Yang asks the question that was also on the minds of Ruby and Pyrrha.

"I was thinking we'd go celebrate all 4 of us being in the top 5 on the first year leader boards for the whole first month," Blake says. The top 4 places in the leaderboard were filled with Ruby and Pyrrha constantly fighting over first, the other always in second, Yang in third, Weiss in fourth (which pissed off Weiss because she was beneath Ruby), and Blake in fifth. Nora was the sixth and Ren was seventh, while Jaune was 14th of the 32 first years. **(16 chess pieces (no pawns), 1 per pair, 32 people)**

"Alright, got anything particular in mind?" Yang asks.

Blake smirks. "Let's just say I'm sure Ruby will approve and it's near the ocean," she says.

Ruby smiles. "Fish!"

* * *

The restaurant Blake took them to was a restaurant that served fish of numerous kinds. It didn't have all the variation of most sushi restaurants with spider rolls or whatever, it served all kinds fish, but mostly relatively simple dishes with fine ingredients. Rice and fish, that sort of thing.

They mostly ordered raw fish, but they ordered a _lot_ of it. And despite trying to order more than enough, they still ended up with it vanishing surprisingly quickly.

"Ruby, how much fish can you eat?" Pyrrha asks with a chuckle.

"As much as you give her," Yang answers. "At least, as much as I've ever managed to give her," she adds.

"Though she did feel pretty bad afterwards," Yang says.

Pyrrha looked over at the oblivious Ruby, happily attacking another plate of fish. Oblivious to their short conversation, that is.

Blake was similar to Ruby, but eating in a far more controlled fashion.

"We should probably hurry up or there won't be any left for us," Yang says with a smile and grabs some more fish onto her plate from one of the dishes they ordered.

* * *

Once back at their dorm, Ruby, rather surprisingly, didn't go straight to bed, instead she told Blake to grab her weapon just in case and meet her outside.

"So where are we going," Blake asks, still rather confused.

"We're just going a little ways into the Emerald Forest, I just want to make sure there's nobody listening in," Ruby answers.

This explains to Blake why she was asked to bring her weapon, but it also made her curious as to what Ruby wanted to talk about.

After a few minutes of walking into the forest Ruby stops and closes her eyes, concentrating.

"I don't sense anyone nearby, you?" Ruby asks after a few seconds.

"Me neither, so what did you want to talk about?" Blake answers.

Ruby walks over until she's within arms reach of Blake and stops. She reaches up with her hand and before Blake can react, her bow is pulled apart.

"Why do you hide these? From the whole school I get, but why from Yang and Pyrrha?" Ruby asks.

Blake nearly reacts angrily to her bow being pulled off but then realizes that Ruby had specifically dragged them to the middle of the forest first and she had guessed that Ruby already figured out that she was a faunus, so instead she just grabs the ribbon from Ruby's hand and starts putting it back on.

"First, you didn't have to pull it off, now I need to retie it," Blake says with mild annoyance.

"And second-"

"Yang definitely won't care, except maybe thinking they're cute. Pyrrha also won't care. She doesn't care than I'm a faunus, and I'm the leader. If she hated faunus, she wouldn't be okay with it," Ruby says.

"Ruby, I understand what you're saying, but... How I grew up, it's hard for me to trust someone so easily, even if I know I should," Blake says.

Ruby makes the most adorable expression she can and says, "Pwease."

"That's just not fair!" Blake complains.

Ruby maintains her expression.

"Fine!" Blake says in exasperation.

"Yay!" Ruby says, her expression instantly becoming cheerful.

"I think your ears are cute, by the way," Ruby says.

"Yours too," Blake says with a chuckle.

"Fine, I'll tell Yang and Pyrrha. _But_ not right now. Before next Saturday, okay?" Blake asks.

Ruby nods. "Okay. I'll hold you to that," Ruby answers and the two head back, running into a lone Ursa which didn't even see what hit it.

* * *

 **And that concludes the fourth chapter of Summer Days.**

 **Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, or followed. Please review and tell me what you thought, and as usual, any sort of requests or questions are fine. I'll try to answer all questions and at least reply to all requests.**

 **Next chapter will hopefully be soon.**


	5. Update

**So... sorry to those hoping for a chapter (probably everyone reading this), but this is just a bit of an update. I don't like posting this simply because it gets peoples hopes up before crushing them (overdramatic much) but I generally prefer this sort of update to nothing, as it lets me know the author hasn't just dropped the story or whatever. Which in my case would have been pretty likely.**

 **Pardon the large delay compared to the nearly decent update rate I'd recently been keeping up, but I have a good reason... well, a good reason for part of it, not really all of it.**

 **So let's start with the good and bigger reason. I got sick. The first day, I was pretty miserable. Despite lying in bed for over 16 hours straight, I barely got any sleep, so the next day, combined with still feeling bad was also out. Then I had this thing where while I mostly felt good, I didn't want to eat. I was** ** _hungry_** **but I didn't want to** ** _eat_** **(like I feel terrible if I eat basically anything in any quantity). Anyway, I probably missed something, but anyway, this accounts for like... 4 days or something. I feel terrible complaining about this because there are people in the world who are actually sick with something serious, but anyway, I was in no mood to write.**

 **So then the other, not as good reasons.**

 **I decided to watch Gate (Lelei is the best character, followed by Rory (and if you count giving the names of two characters introduced in the first non-prolouge episode spoilers, you can go f*ck yourself), at least among the non-JSDF). Watched both seasons in 2 sittings, the first at night and the second the next day which took that up. Then from that I got an idea to write a story which isn't even fan fiction, so that took some more time, which I'll probably post it on fictionpress (for those who didn't notice, it's the not fan fiction counter part of fanfiction) at some point and I'll probably say its name then so that maybe somebody will actually read it out of pity or something (I'm Yaksher there too).**

 **I mean, the average quality there seems at least decent (definitely better than fanfiction), but still there is very little interest in it. Makes perfect sense to me. Why read some random story some random person who couldn't even publish it made when you can go read a good book. Or a bad book, either way, probably still better. And the reason anyone reads fanfiction is because they like the story and want more (well, in general, I've read fanfiction for stories I've never read simply because of the author, even crossovers (which believe me, is quite confusing), not because it's good. Let's be honest, if RWBY (and SAO and all the other stories I've written fanfiction for) didn't exist and I still wrote the same text (with a bit more detail in some things everyone knows, even), not a single person would find it good enough to read.**

 **Anyway, then I didn't even really get around to writing either that story** ** _or_** **this one and as a result didn't write anything. Then I started playing Borderlands 2 again, so goodbye writing time. So basically, I decided to take a short break from writing.**

 **Anyway, the other two aren't particularly good reasons, but they're my reasons.**

 **Also... just didn't feel like writing. This doesn't mean there will be zero progress, it'll just be really slow.**

 **I also have the menace called homework. A month worth and a week to do it (because I learned nothing from last month, at least aside from the material covered by the class). Of course since normally people do 4 courses, a week to do a month is normal, except... I have other stuff too, like programming, programming class, and an AMC 10 prep class.**

 **I'm sorry. Hope you don't drop the story. (though it wouldn't make much sense, but whatever).**

 **Oh, and, I plan to delete this chapter once chapter 5 is up.**


End file.
